New Wife?
by Chirugal
Summary: Gibbs has put on a few pounds, and while Tony and Ziva ponder possible reasons why, Gibbs goes to visit the reason in question... Gibbs/Abby fluffy snippet, containing absolutely no mpreg! One-shot, complete.


**Title**: New Wife?**  
>Rating<strong>: T**  
>Spoilers<strong>: None**  
>Summary<strong>: Tony and Ziva reflect on the state of Gibbs' waistline… but not in an mpreg way!

**Author's Note**: I have no idea where this came from…

* * *

><p>Watching Gibbs' retreating back as he wandered over to the window, Tony leaned over his desk, intent on grabbing Ziva's attention. "Psst!"<p>

Ziva looked up immediately, and Tony whispered, "Is it just me, or is Gibbs looking a little thicker around the waistline lately?"

Her eyes widened, and she mouthed, "What are you, suicidal? He is standing right there!"

"I know, but just look!"

Ziva sneaked a glance in Gibbs' direction, then nodded. Gibbs had lost quite a bit of weight over the past few months, and they'd all been concerned. That he was filling out again seemed to be a good sign.

"Wonder if there's a reason?" Tony pondered.

"A reason for what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs walked over to casually stand beside Tony's desk, and his senior agent winced, anticipating the headslap to come.

"Nothing, Boss. Just noticing how healthy you look. Have you lost a few pounds?"

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs returned to his desk. "No. Actually, I've put a few on, as you just said."

Ziva grinned at Tony's expression. Retribution would come – when he least expected it.

He muttered, "You look great, Gibbs. Really."

"Have you had someone around to cook for you?" Ziva asked. Since the topic was already up for discussion, it seemed safe to ask.

"Didn't hire a personal chef," Gibbs said dryly, leafing through some of the paperwork on his desk.

"Got a new wife, Boss?" Sometimes, it seemed as though Tony just couldn't help but talk himself deeper into trouble. Today was one of those days.

Gibbs signed a couple of the sheets, gathered them and then stood up. "If I had a new wife, you'd know about it."

"Because we'd have been at the wedding?" Ziva asked.

"Because I'd be on the phone. With my divorce lawyer." With that, Gibbs strode toward the rear elevator, leaving Tony and Ziva to heave sighs of relief at the end of the discussion.

"He is going to headslap you senseless the moment you let down your guard." Ziva seemed almost gleeful about the fact.

"I know. Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried!"

"Not hard enough…"

* * *

><p>Down the hallway from the bickering pair, Gibbs stepped into the elevator and smiled at its only occupant, holding up the forms in his hand. "I was just coming to give you these."<p>

The doors shut, and before he could hit the emergency stop switch, Abby did it for him. "Good timing."

He kissed her, unable to help himself, and Abby returned it with a soft sigh, running her fingers through his silver hair. "Really good timing," she amended her statement breathlessly, when they separated.

"Tony and Ziva think I have a new wife."

Abby grinned up at him mischievously. "Oooh, intriguing… Why?"

"The exact phrase I overheard was 'looking thicker around the waistline'."

With a giggle, Abby put her arms around his waist. "Well, you _do _keep using me as a dessert dish…"

"Stop making me dessert, and I'll stop using you as a dish."

They both knew _that_ wasn't gonna happen.

"It's okay, Gibbs. If you end up overweight, I'll just have to make sure you burn a few extra calories every night." She winked at him, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Thought you did that anyway."

"Oh, I can step it up a little," she teased.

"Been holding out on me, Abbs?" God, he loved this woman.

"Most people can't handle the full-on Abby experience, so I try to tone it down." She scuffed her foot along the floor, waiting for his judgment.

Gibbs pulled her into another kiss, reassuring her as well as indulging himself. She pushed him back against the wall without breaking off, and for a couple of minutes they just lost themselves in each other, one kiss melting into the next.

When she finally broke off, she looked up at him through her dark lashes, her lips curving into a seductive smile. He cupped her face in his hand and told her, "Tonight, you can show me the rest."

"Dessert optional?"

"No, dessert is mandatory. _Dishes_ are optional."

_END._


End file.
